


Day 25: The Meaning of Christmas ft. Ineffable Husbands

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An angel and demon share looots of schmoop, Angel Wings, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Kissing, London, M/M, Meaning of Christmas, Merry Christmas, Schmoop, Sharing Body Heat, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Togetherness, Up on the Roof, Up on the rooftop boop boop boop, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Aziraphale is up on the roof of his bookshop, enjoying the sights of London during Christmas. Crowley seeks him out, predictably freezing, and joins his angel for warm cuddles and explanations of the nebulous holiday spirit.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Kudos: 52





	Day 25: The Meaning of Christmas ft. Ineffable Husbands

Flurries and fairy lights littered the streets of London that night. Glimmering, colorful Christmas trees gleamed through the windows of the surrounding buildings, emanating warmth and good cheer. Although the streets and sidewalks were quiet, the night felt alive with a silent holiday kinship connecting every soul.

Christmas was the holiday during which Aziraphale felt the most love in the air; well, perhaps aside from Valentine’s Day, but really, how was that a fair comparison? No, Valentine’s was mostly restricted to amorous love, whereas Christmas bore a type of love between friends, family, even total strangers.

Though there certainly was a healthy dose of amorosity to go around during the holiday season too, Aziraphale reasoned. One particularly potent reminder of that crept along the bookshop’s roof to join him at the edge, lowering a deliciously steaming mug of hot cocoa into Aziraphale’s hands.

“Thank you, dear,” Aziraphale said, taking a steady sip around the mounds of marshmallows bobbing in his drink. “I was beginning to think it a bit cold up here.”

Huffing, Crowley hunkered down beside him. “At least you don’t have the temperament of a sssssnake. It’s freezing out here, what are you doing on the roof?”

Dangling his legs over the ledge, Aziraphale simply replied, “It has the best view, and it’s easiest to feel all the love in the air from up here.”

Crowley hummed noncommittally, hugging his jacket tight around his shivering frame.

Feeling a surge of love in his celestial senses, Aziraphale turned to Crowley with a warmth reserved only for him. “I can feel much more of it when you’re around, you know.”

Had it been any colder, the flush on Crowley’s cheeks might have been hidden by his pale, frozen skin. As it was, his face nearly matched his tall, fiery hair.

“Ghhhh angel,” Crowley whined, plopping his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “You get so _bloody_ sentimental when you come out here…”

Humming with a quiet chuckle, Aziraphale cast his gaze over the snow-lined rooftops. “Perhaps. Or perhaps the season is getting to me; Christmas is an awfully sentimental time of year.”

“I’m aware,” Crowley absently agreed, nuzzling the side of his face into his partner’s sweater. “I never quite got the deal with Christmas. Prob’ly ‘cause I’m a demon and whatnot…”

Brightening like a parent who’d spotted a wholly unnecessary educational opportunity, Aziraphale set down his mug and began, “Well, for starters, it’s intended to celebrate the birth of—”

“Jesus, yes, I know about that bit,” Crowley waved off. “Can’t really separate any memory of him from that brutal death they put him through.” He shook his head. “No, I meant like…the lengths people go to in order to decorate, and gather up every last aunt, uncle, cousin, in-law…it always looked to me like such a hassle.”

“…Ah,” Aziraphale sighed, letting his gaze wander past some of the apartment’s lit windows. Mostly, he could only make out silhouettes inside, but the one commonality among them? Not a single shadow stood by itself.

“It’s…it’s like this,” Aziraphale started, only half sure where he was going. “Christmas isn’t just religious celebration; for many people, it’s not that at all. Beyond that, it’s a cultural sort of…connection, I suppose.”

“…And that’s the sort of sappy thing that draws people in like magnets?”

“Yes!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “Except it’s obviously more complicated than that, erm…it’s communal, mutually understood.” Thinking of how best to convey what he meant, Aziraphale opted to take Crowley’s hand where it rested on the cold, tiled roof. “The holidays are a time of togetherness. It’s a time to remind us that we’re never alone.”

Slowly, Crowley’s thin fingers wormed their way between Aziraphale’s. Warmth seeped into them, and Aziraphale wasn’t the least bit surprised to feel Crowley resting more of his weight against his side, seeking further warmth.

“It’s common ground,” Aziraphale murmured. “Even between an angel and a demon.”

“I don’t want any ground between us,” Crowley decided, muffled as he buried an icy nose into the crook of his angel’s shoulder. “’S too cold to be anything but close right now.”

“Yes, I think you get it.” Momentarily peering down at the streets to ensure they were empty, Aziraphale focused his heavenly energy and manifested his sleek, dove white wings.

Crowley startled as the sleek, soft feathers curled round his back. “Uh…angel, are you sure it’s the best idea to have those out in plain sight?”

“It’s just us two, Crowley,” Aziraphale soothed, pulling the demon closer in his wing. “And besides, they’re fitting for Christmas, aren’t they?”

Though he scoffed, Crowley burrowed down beneath his newfound blanket. “Anyone below is bound to mistake us for Christmas decorations now.”

That earned a hearty laugh from Aziraphale. “I suppose we do rather look like decorations. An angel and a demon on top of the roof…not that they’d know the difference between us, from so far away.”

Grinning up at him, Crowley playfully bared his teeth. “You think it I turned back into a big ol’ snake, I’d pass for a more hellish Christmas decoration? Or would I just scare them off?”

Pondering it, Aziraphale stared long and hard into the dark sunglasses atop Crowley’s nose. “You needn’t go so far. Here…”

With a gentle flick, Aziraphale plucked the shades off Crowley’s face, carefully folding and setting them aside. The demon flinched reflexively, but as his golden, serpentine eyes adjusted to the surrounding strings of lights, he settled.

“If your wing weren’t keeping me so warm right now, I’d have objected to that,” Crowley grumbled, failing to hide the growing flush beneath his skin.

“And hide those beautiful eyes on such a picturesque night?” Aziraphale smirked. “I think not, my dear.”

Nearly growling with embarrassment, Crowley complained, “Angellllll! You do realize that if you keep that up, I’ll have no choice but to kiss you?”

The angel placed a hand over his mouth in mock surprise. “Is that so? Whatever shall I do, then? I can hardly contain the Christmas love when you’re lit just so by all the lights, and how lithe and cool you appear leaning near the roof’s edge—and not to _mention_ how bright that hair is, like flames around a fresh yule log—”

Just as he’d promised, Crowley reached up to pull his partner in for a kiss, tangling his fingers in the light, curly locks around his head. Aziraphale hummed in triumph, reciprocating entirely.

Once he’d pulled away, Crowley maneuvered so that he was wrapped around his angel, resting his head on his chest. Aziraphale pulled him closer with the joint efforts of arm and wing, perfectly content to be the warmest, softest beanbag he could offer.

Running a hand through Crowley’s standing locks, Aziraphale questioned, “Whatever happened to it being too cold up here for you?”

“You said it yourself,” Crowley mumbled, a pleasantly drowsy note weighing his voice. “Christmas is about being together, right? I’d rather be up here with you than anywhere else.”

 _Now that,_ Aziraphale thought, snuggling closer and feeling the love surge tenfold, _is what Christmas is all about._

_Thus ends the twenty-fifth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry HECKIN' Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!! I have had a blast writing these, they really got me into the holiday mindset/spirit. I hope they can serve the same purpose for others as well! ^w^


End file.
